It is known in the art for catheters that are to be inserted into a tubular organ in a human body, such as a blood vessel, a gastrointestinal tract, and a ureter, as well as into a body tissue, to comprise a braid that includes two or more metal element wires. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-188337) describes a catheter comprising a tubular body, a front end tip attached to the front end of the tubular body, and a reinforcement wire arranged inside the tubular body and the front end tip.
In the catheter of Patent Document 1, the stiffness of the catheter is enhanced due to a braid arranged inside the tubular body (hereinafter referred to as the “catheter body”) and the front end tip. The braid prevents an inner cavity of the catheter from collapsing. Furthermore, replacing the braid with a coil body increases the torque transmissibility of the catheter from a base end of the catheter to a front end of the catheter.